


Loved in vampyr

by orphan_account



Series: Vampyr-stories [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies, F/M, Fluff, Love, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, friends - Freeform, humanwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bella swan living normaly life, until one day she fell in love... broplem is he is vampyr.





	Loved in vampyr

coming soon


End file.
